deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Top 5 Games and Animu
Games 5.Pokemon Stadium (N64) Number 5 is more of a nostalgia choice than anything. Pokemon Stadium is a game where you can battle friends, family, or cpus using the Pokemon from Gen 1. It gives what we want rather quickly as you have pretty much all the Pokemon (except Mew and Mewtwo in which you have to earn) right away. The game has the main stadium which gives you four different modes. Each mode has four difficulties. Pokeball, Great Ball, Ultra Ball, and Master Ball. When you engage in these battles you have to defeat 8 opponents in a row in a 3 on 3 battle.The game also has a Gym Leader Castle in which you fight every Gym Leader. Each Gym takes 4 matches of 3 on 3 matches and there are no continues. This game also carries a few minigames to play around in. The majority are button mashers however. Mainly this game gives what the Pokemon fan wants. A way to battle your friends with any Pokemon in a 3D environment. 4. Touhou 6: Embodiement of the Scarlet Devil (PC) I couldn't make a game list without including Touhou now can I? Touhou 6 is a great way to enter the realm of Gensokyo (which was how I did). The game is nice and challenging and a real rage inducer than anything. The game is filled with charming and loveable characters each with their own unique personality (even if they talk for like 3 minutes before you fight them). The game has four difficulties making there be tons of replay value in trying to beat Lunatic (I still can't get past normal). The game itself is usually about 40 minutes long but with the amount of times you'll be dying... it'll take a few months for you to complete. 3. Fire Emblem: Awakening (3DS) Now before you rustle your jimmies let me explain. Awakening is great! Every character is unique and you have a different level of empathy toward each one. However... It can be really short and easy. Playing on normal mode is far too easy in this game if you have patience. Which is for level grinding for hours. Normal mode makes level grinding so easy like you can have your characters at max level before saving Maribelle. It's THAT easy. And this is without the level DLC. I prefer to play it on Hard mode because of this. I really like challenge but normal mode doesn't give me what I want. Still overall the game is actually really fun with a great story! 2. Pokemon Black/White (DS) "This is the worst generation of Pokemon!" "Game Freak is running out of ideas!" ... No just no. Pokemon Black and White is what I consider the best in the franchise. We got your loveable characters, three rivals, possibly the funniest evil team ever just from how incompitent they are, and Iris. This game does not reuse old Pokemon like older generations did because Game Freak had more ideas this time around. There isn't even a wild Pikachu to catch! I'm so happy! I may also like it because it has Golurk which is like... The best Pokemon. I enjoy this game far too much and I have fond memories of playing it. 1. Mario Maker (WiiU) Why does Mario Maker take the top spot? Well first off. Remember that Flash game? Super Mario Flash? Yeah that one that allowed you to make your own Mario levels? Well this game is it but with more stuff and of course an easier way to play other's courses. Mario Maker is probably the game I spend most of my time on now just because of how much fun it can be to make levels (especially bullet hells). This game is in a nutshell a fan's dream come true! However there are of course the levels that are bad in Mario Maker. We've all seen them. But who cares? It only makes things better when we find an actually good level! Anime 5. Puella Magi Madoka Magica Cute outer layer? Terrifying contents? Yes please! Puella Magi Madoka Magica is both an adorable and shocking show. The idea is simplistic. To be a magical girl or not to be a magical girl? I can't talk very much about this show without spoilers but I will say this... Things are not always what they seem. 4. No Game No Life I enjoy this show for two reasons. This takes place in my heaven and comedy. This show has so much comedy I cannot even. Each character is unique of course and have their own set of abilities of what gams they're good at (unless it's the main characters then they're just good at everything). Of course I cannot spoil the show for you but please check it out. 3. KONOSUBA! God's Blessing to This Wonderful World! First off the show is still airing so it isn't completed yet but... GOSH DAMN IS IT A GOOD SHOW! This show pokes fun at the whole stuck inside a video game genre and is just overall amazing. The animation is fluent and the art style is freaking yes! Each character is loveable and unique and the plot is followable thus far. This show has tons of jokes in it and point out flaws in other shows like this. 2. Nichijou The cover shows it all. It's an unorganized mess of comedy. WHICH IS PERFECT! This show is basically filler the anime but it's actually good and keeps you interested. Each character is loveable in their own way and you can't help but laugh during every episode. The anime keeps cracking new and unique jokes or maybe old gags that appear every once in a while. The gags are not overdone which still makes them absolutely hilarious! Honerable Mentions 1. Shinryaku! Ika Musume INVADE INVADE INVADE INVADE INVADE INVADE IKA MUSUME! GO! I freaking love this show. The characters are memorable and loveable, Ika is just yes give me one now, the setting is amazing, and the art is MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! I cannot stress enough how much a love this show. The opening gets me excited for the episodes each time. HEAR THAT!? AN OPENING I ACTUALLY SIT THROUGH! Did I mention I love the show? Category:Blog posts